Hero
by Forgotten Sacrifice
Summary: .SongficHeroNickelback. They say that a hero could save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.


**Author's Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the song Hero written by Nickelback.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

Hero

Danny Phantom felt his back creak as he was slammed viciously against the wall. He groaned and thrust his hands to his chest, releasing them to provide his ghost ray to attack the enemy ghost. His snowy white hair was bright in the night sky as he flew to the top of a nearby building, sitting down for a few moments to catch his breath.

He breathed in deeply, the night air filling his lungs. But his few seconds of peace ended when a massive human like ghost rammed into him. Danny fell to the ground merely five feet from where he was regaining such little strength.

"Give up, _yet_?" The ghost asked, rearing its bold green eyes towards Danny. The fourteen-year-old stared blankly at the ghost's shadowed face. He shook his head slowly before weakly standing up and soaring above the ghost.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven._

_  
I am so high, I can hear heaven._

_  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

He felt his ankle being clutched, disabling him to move. Danny twisted in the air with high hopes of breaking free, but no such luck. The hooded ghost brought Danny down with such a force that he felt light headed for a moment.

"What?" Danny spat. The hooded ghost gave off a grunt in Danny's face before throwing him onto the ground. Danny clenched his eyes shut as his chin hit the cement. He could feel the blood seeping out of his chin, but he did not move. His arm was bent in an abnormal way underneath his body, nearly positive that it was broken. He couldn't move any of the muscles in his body. He remained sprawled on the ground like a lifeless corpse.

The night lingered on, the sounds of ambulances and police cars echoing in his ears. Danny's lime green eyes were hidden behind his eyelids. He had not moved for hours.

Until a familiar scream ran through the air.

_And they say that a hero could save us. _

_  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. _

_  
Watch as we all fly away. _

Danny sprang into action, scanning Amity Park's horizon. That scream...he had heard it before! Danny's arms lay limp at his sides as he searched every direction that he could.

"HELP!" A shrill voice called. Danny's eyes pried open. He knew who it was this time! He flew higher and higher into the air, each building became a small spec, but he saw no trace of where the scream was coming from.

He flew towards the highest building in Amity Park, brushing past its windows as he hovered in the air. Danny felt something prickle down the back of his spine and he turned around. The ghost that he had fought before was catching what looked like a boomerang, and was clutching something in its hand. Danny's stomach dropped. He had been right about who the hostage was.

"SAM!" Danny cried out.

_Someone told me love would all save us._

_  
But how can that be?_

_  
Look what love gave us._

_  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, _

_  
That world never came._

The ghost clutching Sam in its grasp let out a soft laugh. Danny clenched his fist, his eyes glaring straight toward the ghost.

"Let her go," Danny ordered. The ghost laughed more.

"Let her go?"

Danny slightly nodded.

"Now."

The ghost brought Sam to his face, and the poor girl stared frightened at the massive creature.

"As you command," The ghost whispered, sending a dark chill scampering down Danny's spine. The ghost flew toward Danny, the hand holding Sam stretched out. Danny felt his soul breath a sigh of relief as he could feel Sam's raven black hair kiss his cheek. He outstretched his arms, expecting the ghost to hand Sam to him.

The ghost opened his fist, releasing Sam from his grasp. Danny yelled, screamed, anything that he could possibly do before diving after her.

"I don't think so," The ghost said charging after Danny. He grabbed the young man by his waist and rammed him against a brick building. The lights in the city went out for a mere moment as Danny felt his body falling in the air.

"HELP!"

_And they say that a hero could save us._

_  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles._

_  
Watch as we all fly away._

Danny opened his eyes and watched as Sam covered her face with her arms as she neared the pavement. He felt a sudden burst of energy and dove down to Sam, scooping her in his arms, just above the speeding cars. Danny felt his eyelids beginning to heavily drop as he flew upwards. Sam was grasping her arms around Danny's neck, and the city's outline was fading.

"_Need...somewhere...to put her..."_ Was all that went through our young hero's mind. He could feel Sam's soft tears staining a home into his costume as he flew. Danny could slightly see the ghost in his vision, but he gave no notice. His main importance was to get Sam to safety, out of the bustling cars below.

"Danny! Look out!" Sam cried in his ear. He cringed at the sudden break of silence, and looked behind him. The ghost, arms outstretched, was leaning in toward him. Danny held Sam with one hand and hit the ghost with his ectoplasmic ray. The ghost screamed as it was slammed into a nearby building. Danny smirked, but his muscles were so tired that he nearly collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered. Danny, unable to speak, nodded.

"I'm going to–"

But he was cut off by the ghost grabbing Danny's shoulders, forcing Sam to lean fiercely against his shoulders, making it hard for Danny to breathe. The ghost threw Danny and Sam out of his grasp, making them fly up into the air about ten feet before falling. Danny tried his hardest to fly, but his ghost powers began to fade out, making him as much human as if he were in ghost mode.

Sam screamed in his ear. Danny looked below him to find the rooftop of a building within arm's reach. As they flew down, he stretched his arm out until it grasped the rooftop, holding him and Sam alive. He gripped the roof tightly, knowing that her fate was in his hands. He breathed in deeply and felt tears of strain run down his face. His arms shook fiercely, but he held onto her with all that he could. Her limp body rested in his arms, clinging to his neck.

"Don't worry," He said softly. "I'll get us through this!" He could feel Sam nod in his neck as he put in all of his strength to push Sam toward the roof. Unable to tell how she managed to be standing on the roof, he could feel her grasp pulling him up.

He felt the roof's stable ground beneath his feet, and felt his soul sigh in relief.

_Now that the world isn't ending, _

_It's love that I'm sending to you._

_  
It isn't the love of a hero, _

_  
That's why I fear it won't do._

"Thanks," Danny gasped.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. Danny looked up at her pale face, staring not at Danny, but at something else. He whipped his head around, and gaped open mouthed at the ghost that he had been fighting all this time.

"Who are you?" Danny asked the ghost exasperatedly. He leaned his hands onto his knees as he stood up.

"Danny?" Sam asked him. Danny shook his head.

"I've...been fighting you...all day long. I need to know...who are...you?"

The ghost shook its head.

"I am Morphin," He said, crossing his arms in confusion. "But that is of no importance. I came here to defeat Danny Phantom, and that's what I am going to do."

Danny stirred and cringed, waiting for the pain, but he felt none. Instead, the familiar sound of sucking rang through his ears. He opened his eyes and saw Sam sucking Morphin into the Fenton Thermos, his shadowy face never being revealed.

_And they say that a hero could save us._

_  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles._

_  
Watch as we all fly away._

Sam handed Danny the thermos and patted his back gingerly.

"Let's get you home," Danny said to her. Sam shook her head.

"You're too weak. Just change back and I'll call someone."

But Danny declined her offer and picked her up by her underarms.

"It's fine, Sam," Danny told her as he flew off of the roof, his strength regaining itself. "It's not that far."

_And they're watching us (Watching us)_

_  
They're watching us_

_  
As we all fly away._

_  
And they're watching us (Watching us)_

_  
They're watching us_

As we all fly away.

_And they're watching us (Watching us)_

_They're watching us _

_As they all fly away._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: I know it wasn't all that good, but writing this all in less than an hour...it's still not good, but still. I hope you enjoyed my very first sonfic that I have actually posted!**


End file.
